Void Darkheart
Void Darkheart, the name of the disguise for Morph Moth from Code: Island Attackers. Also one of an almost disturbing number of online alases for an actual human being outside of the Epilogues and the Team Universe. =Profile= "What do you mean I can't make it? I can make ANYTHING out of junk!" Void Darkheart, or Void as he tends to get called, and Morph Moth are essentially one in the same in the Team Universe. Morph Moth is, to put it lightly, a scientist and inventor, of only the slightly mad kind. While he can bend the laws of physics to his whim, and does so at least once daily, he tries not to break them. Some of his inventions include Frankenploid, a machine that swapped everyone's bodies, and his current most powerful invention to date, the Island Attacker's Hyper Forms (proof that he can, indeed, make things that aren't comprised out of junk.) =Background= The History for Morph Moth/Void Darkheart is a rather long one, one of which will be made out into an actual story when Void gets around to it. Seriously! Pre-X2 This is where, well, all of the aforementioned story will take place. It'll involve Morph's former job as a Junkyard Reploid, then move on to his reasons for joining the Maverick Hunters and subsequent leaving of. X2 Morph Moth's main job here was to instigate another Uprising to delay X long enough for the X-Hunters to do what they wanted. We all know how that turned out though. Island Attackers The current "present" time, most of which can be read at the Island Attacker's site. =Abilities, Armor, And Systems= Morph's armor and body isn't the one he was built with. Rather, its one of his own design. His original purpose was as a junkyard bot, and wasn't built for combat, and barely for his own job as well. However, circumstances in his past forced him to have to upgrade his entire form. This was done with the help of the Maverick Hunters, though the entire design was of his own making. In fact, Morph's cocoon form is his old body, having served and still serves as a low powered storage and defense for his core systems. Being covered in junk, its only real modes of self-transport is to swing itself while attached to something via the Silk Shot, or to dig through any material that happens to be soft enough, or through junk itself. Being covered in junk gives the form a high amount of protection against most weapons that could be used on him, but it does leave him very vulnerable to flames of intense heat. Morph Moth's body and armor has a self repairing system built into it, its not very powerful though and rather light weight. Its biggest advantage is also one of its biggest flaws, and that's its ability to use just about any kind of mechanical parts for the repairs, but they need to be big enough, or in a large enough numbers with which to cover the wound up. It creates a semi-solid hologram over the affected area, allowing for a seemless look, but in the end, the entire process is just a stopgap measure. Morph still needs real and full repairs for most major injuries taken. Morph runs on solar energy, and requires time out in the sunlight to properly function. He does have a back up generator, that runs on the more easily attained energy sources, but it does cut into his power and ability to fight. Morph's primary weapon system is the Silk Shot, which comes in multiple forms. In his cacoon, he can only use it as a string, while in full armor and body he's able to use it as dust, or its properties for a powerful shot. The silk itself has a magnetic nature to it, which allows it to gather up dust and junk together when prompted. It can be created and used with out the magnetism, though, allowing for a rather effective rope for when the situation calls for it. Another of Morph's attacks is the Solar Beam. Just as the name implies, its a beam comprised mainly of solar energy that Morph's collected and stored. However, as this does drain his own solar energy stores, its a weapon that he doesn't use all that often if he can avoid it. While powerful, the beam itself lacks any real penetrating power. It tends to be too broad when fired to actually penetrate armor, but it can blow it off or melt it if concetrated long enough. However, such length of time would also cause damage to Morph's own systems while doing so. Morph's Hyper Form gives the same typical boosts to his abilities as to be expected. He's faster, stronger, and can take more hits than he usually can. In addition, his Silk Shot, Solar Beam, and general junk manipulation have all increased in power. Before, his junk manipulation tended to be limited to repairing himself, as well as barriers if he could get enough. Now, however, he can use junk, metal, and almost anything synthisized or isn't naturally created for nearly anything. The amount of control needed, though, usually requires that whatever he manipulates to either be non-sentiant or killed outright first. Typically he'll use the ability to create balls of junk to command and throw around in battle, or junk bombs to use against larger groups of enemies. Category:Epilogue Characters